


Oči

by Aileeah



Series: Adventní kalendář [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Body Worship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: Když John Sherlocka konečně poprvé políbí právě na začátku prosince, nemůže se dočkat, jaké adventní překvapení si každý nový den rozbalí... A něco mu říká, že rozhodně nebude zklamaný!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Adventní kalendář [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561807
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Oči

**Author's Note:**

> Adventní kalendář pro všechny báječné spolumilovnice Johnlocku :o) A pro Johna, samozřejmě :o)

Sherlock Holmes má ty nejúchvatnější oči, jaké kdy John Watson viděl. Fascinující, pronikavé, vyzařující inteligenci s intenzitou supernovy. Oči, které vidí až na dno duše.

To je zřejmé na první pohled, ani ne vteřiny poté, co se vysoký, excentrický génius objeví v Mikeově laboratoři. Kdo ale mohl tušit, že ten oslňující příchod na scénu je jenom začátek, jenom malý zlomek toho, co se ty neskutečné oči umí?

Čím delší dobu se Sherlockem tráví, tím by na ně měl být zvyklejší a brát je jako stereotypní součást všedního dne, ale opak je pravdou. Čím více je pozoruje, tím víc ho fascinují.

Nejenom tím, že mění barvy, kdykoliv se jim zrovna zachce. Jednou jsou zářivě modré, jindy exoticky zelené, někdy zase výhružně šedé jako nebe před bouří. A aby toho nebylo málo, jejich barva se mění i od okraje duhovek ke středu, u každého oka jinak - v unikátních kombinacích od té nejsvětlejší modři až po drobnou skvrnku čokoládově hnědé. Mohli byste do těch očí zírat celé dny a stále byste nacházeli nové barvy…

Minimálně John tedy rozhodně může.

Ale jenom o barvě to není, to v žádném případě. Sherlockovy oči by totiž byly přírodní úkaz, i kdyby měly tu nejobyčejnější barvu na světě. Protože jsou oknem do té nejneobyčejnější mysli.

Jsou postrachem Scotland Yardu a každého, koho si Sherlock vezme na mušku a nemilosrdně ho cupuje na kousíčky. Stahují se se mu u toho do pohrdlivých škvírek, otráveně se protáčejí a bodají nemilosrdným sarkasmem. Jindy se zase mhouří usilovným soustředěním, dokořán otevřené hltají každé zrníčko prachu a stéblo trávy kolem sebe, srší frustrací nebo se potahují skelnou vrstvou nudy.

Ale John na rozdíl od většiny lidí ví, že ty oči umí taky hřát. Hřát a smát se a plnit obavami, zářit nadšením, sršet jiskřičkami veselí z bláznivých nápadů a jemně prosvítat klidnou spokojeností při společných večerech, kdy je jim oběma prostě tak nějak nekomplikovaně dobře.

Jsou to naprosto jedinečné, expresivní oči.

Nádherné oči.

Oči, ve kterých se John už dávno ztratil…

*

A nakonec to jsou právě ony, které Sherlocka zradí.

Jakoby měly svoji vlastní vůli, zalétají zakázaným směrem příliš často. Setrvávají příliš dlouho. Příliš u toho září. Vkrádá se do nich příliš něhy.

Když je John v nebezpečí, křičí z nich příliš velká hrůza.

Když odchází za další ženou v pořadí, jsou příliš poraněné.

A když je John spokojený doma, topí v krbu, směje se a podává Sherlockovi čaj, ty proměnlivé oči se na něj dívají příliš tak, jako by byl celý jeho svět…

*

Když John na Sherlocka konečně udeří, světlé oči ztuhnou šokem a vzápětí se rozšíří strachem, v panice uhýbají, bijí na poplach a rychlostí blesku před sebou vztyčují neprostupnou zeď z ledu. Za žádnou cenu se nesmí nechat odhalit! To se nesmí stát!

Ale John se jen tak nedá. Natáhne ruku k Sherlockově tváři a v teple jeho dlaně všechen Sherlockův led bezmocně taje. Doktor si pomalu olízne rty a toho přistihne ty zrádcovské oči, jak z té podívané hladově tmavnou a světlou duhovku rapidně pohlcuje temnota rozšiřujících se zornic.

Usměje se a konečně udělá to, co už tak neskutečně dlouho udělat chce.

Sherlockovi se dech zadrhne v hrdle a vzápětí jeho oči, skoro černé touhou, několikrát pomalu zamrkají a jakoby o vlastní vůli se privřou blahem.

A neotevřou se ještě celou věčnost.

*

V krbu praská oheň, za okny se začínají k zemi snášet první vločky a John si je skálopevně jistý, že ho letos čekají ty nejzajímavější adventní objevy v jeho životě.

**Author's Note:**

> Necháte mi komentář? Moc mě tím potěšíte! :o)


End file.
